


M is for Mediocrity (and Medicine)

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Justin x Elliot [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Medicine, Rectal Exams, Sarcasm, Short One Shot, guess whos going to actually start uploading, mini breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Justin enjoys having power. Elliot  is still learning.





	M is for Mediocrity (and Medicine)

“Ladies, gentlemen, snowflakes who think they’re a little of both. Your patient files. Take then, read them, treat the people they’re about and no you can’t swap.” Justin passed out the folders to his minions, enjoying the power that came with it. Teaching hospitals always worked slightly differently; his job was basically to hover and make sure nobody got murdered by a jumpy resident. However, it was also his job to divvy up patients between his assigned residents. That bit, he enjoyed a lot more. He let himself smirk at the mixture of dread, fear, excitement, and annoyance on their young little faces. “You always get the interesting patients.” A brunette who’s name Justin couldn’t be bothered to remember in that moment, turned to Elliot; her brow furrowed. “I’m good at my job.” Elliot shrugged at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he glanced over the papers. He did have a couple of interesting ones. “And you’re fucking the boss.” She bit at him, giving Justin an anger filled side eye. Justin kept his smirk on his face. “Actually, I’m fucking him. Even if I wasn’t, though I’d still happily give him the more ‘interesting’ patients because he’s a better doctor than you.” Justin looked her dead in the eyes; she was unimpressed. “Be less shit and you can have the fun patients. Now off you go, everyone. You have jobs to do- and I'm sure you have at least 2 rectal exams to give.” He kept his eyes on her as he spoke; he may not treat Elliot differently at work, but he was definitely a little petty when people thought he did. 

Justin had a glorious hour to himself before he was paged. Stupid questions, residents who needed constant reassurance about exams. Yes, it is okay to give someone with a broken arm an x-ray. In fact, it’s probably fucking advisable. It put him in an admittedly quite pissy mood. “Doctor can you sign off on-” Justin took the form and pen from the resident in front of him, shushing her in the process. He let his eyes glance over it, before raising a brow and looking at her “You want to give a patient with a penicillin allergy Dicloxacillin. It ends in illin. It’s right fucking there.” The resident looked vaguely horrified by Justin's statement “Oh- God, I'm sorry I didn’t realise they were allergic I guess it didn’t click-” Justin shushed her again “Shut up. I don’t care. Pneumonia. What can they have that won’t kill them?” The resident looked at him, pausing for thought while Justin stared at her expectedly. “Any time today” She swallowed, before speaking “vancomycin?” Justin nodded “well done, give him a prescription and keep him over night.” Justin handed her the form back, and started walking away; pausing with gritted teeth as he felt his beeper go off. Fucking residents. 

“Yes Dr F- where is your patient?” Justin blinked at the room; empty sans for his partner. The bed was missing which indicated to him that they were off on a scan somewhere. “Surgery. They uh…” Elliot gave a sniff, he was sat on the floor and looking much like a kicked puppy. “I don’t know. They just started coughing up blood, and screaming and I panicked. I always fucking panic- I didn’t…I can’t think what I did wrong.” Justin looked at the door. He was never exactly professional, and he pushed it closed and walked over to Elliot, sliding down the wall and sitting beside him. “Well, I know you didn’t fuck up on medication. This stuff happens, Elliot and I'm not going to be your attending forever. People crash, people bleed. You can’t panic, you can’t care.” Elliot's eyes were still wet, he looked at Justin with the fucking look. The puppy eyes that made him want to break something. Justin put his arm around him, giving a sigh and letting him rest on his shoulder. “it’s alright for you, you’re an asshole. Most people who go into medicine care.” Elliot sniffed again, enjoying the comfort Justin's presence always brought him. “I know. And look how much better I am at this than everyone else.” Justin provided, not even carrying a hint of sarcasm. “I fucked something up. I must have misdiagnosed, I must have.” Justin shrugged at him, or at least as much as he could- hand moving up and down his partners arm to soothe him. “Probably. But it happens, and I didn’t see any problem in any of your reasonings. Honestly you’re one of the few residents I have I haven’t had to correct today.” Elliot looked at him with more annoyance than Justin was expecting; it threw him off. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Justin shrugged once again “No. You did fuck up, but you can see it as your fault and cry about it, or you can accept that we are doctors and that doing that means you have to work against odds. You have to make calculated guesses, and take risks. Sometimes you’re wrong.” Justin stood himself up, and held his hand out; Elliot immediately missed the contact. “Either way, you have to get off the floor.” Elliot knew he was right, he hated that he was, but he was. He sniffed again and took Justin's hand, letting him pull him up and adjusting his shirt from where it had bunched. “I won’t coddle you. I will let you crumble. I won’t enjoy it, but I will let it happen. You aren’t always going to have me to fall on, because I’m not going to keep trying to catch you.” Elliot nodded loosely “I know, I know. I’m trying alright, but not everyone is a cold emotionless dick at work.” Justin rolled his eyes at him “I’m a cold emotionless dick everywhere. I just turn it off for you because you sleep with me.” Elliot gave him a look of complete unamusement. “I have patients to check on, are you done insulting me?” Justin snorted at his vaguely annoyed partner. “I didn’t insult you, but please. Go do your job, you’re the only one of my residents who’s fucking good at it.” Elliot let himself smile reluctantly “Obviously. Thanks for giving Tracy those rectal exams, by the way. I hate that smimy bitch” Justin smirked as he walked to the door, opening it and stepping to the side; letting Elliot out first “No idea what you mean.”


End file.
